The present invention concerns an apparatus for releasably coupling a drawer to a rail, which can be pulled out in a longitudinal direction, of a drawer pull-out guide. The apparatus comprises a holding portion which in the coupled condition co-operates with a counterpart holding portion to produce the releasable connection.
The invention further concerns a drawer having an apparatus according to the invention for releasably coupling a drawer to a rail of a pull-out guide.
In accordance with the state of the art, coupling apparatuses are known, by which a drawer can be fitted or removed in its entirety to or from a rail of a drawer pull-out guide so that the drawer—for example, for cleaning purposes—can be completely released from the drawer pull-out guide and can then be re-secured thereto. In that case the drawer pull-out guide is pre-mounted to the article of furniture, whereupon in the mounting procedure the drawer to be fastened is pushed on to the pull-out guide until automatic latching of the drawer to the pull-out rail which is in the closed position takes place. Examples of such a securing arrangement are shown in EP 0 421 458 B1 and in DE 20 2007 006 549 U1 to the present applicant. In that case, latching is effected by latching portions, the displaced abutment surfaces of which are latched in successive relationship in an opening in the rail and thereby, when the drawer is pushed in, provide for gradual latching with a steady reduction in the clearance between the drawer and the pull-out guide. In general, it is desirable for the drawer in the coupled condition to be connected fixedly and substantially play-free to the rail of the pull-out guide so that upon actuation of the drawer in normal use there is no relative movement with respect to the rail. Such a relative movement would have a troublesome effect on operating comfort and convenience of the drawer.
Coupling apparatuses having a resilient latching hook or a latching pawl for releasably coupling a drawer to a rail of a drawer pull-out guide are known for example from DE 94 09 899 U1 and DE 93 14 893 U1.